


Working Too Hard

by GlorifiedMonster



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlorifiedMonster/pseuds/GlorifiedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave gets fed up with Starscream's self-inflicting bad habits and aims to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Too Hard

Starscream had a nasty habit of locking himself in his lab for days to work on something. When he was finished, whether he had succeeded or failed, he would be sick and tired and dirty. And Soundwave would always be the one to take care of him. It got to him after a while and he eventually worked up enough bravado to storm into his lab with some energon cubes to at least keep him from passing out.

The hiss of the doors opening shook Starscream from his work, “Who dares to- Soundwave!” He sounded angry. “You know I’m working on precious research, what are you doing here!”

Soundwave didn’t answer and calmly set the energon cubes down in front of his work. He stood there, silently watching Starscream for his reaction.

"Oh." Was all he had to say. He sat and took a moment to relax, his whole frame settling. He reached forward and took a cube, downing it quickly. "There, see? I’m fine."

His bitter response made Soundwave a bit irritated. He should’ve expected his efforts to go unappreciated and started for the door.

"Soundwave, come back here." Starscream demanded his presence. And Soundwave obeyed, walking back in front of Starscream with his head bowed. He understood Soundwave’s concern and pat his lap, motioning for him to sit. And just as he commanded, Soundwave obeyed again.

"You don’t need to worry like that," He said. That was the best Soundwave would get for a "thank you" and nodded.

Starscream grinned and pecked Soundwave’s faceplate. “You were worried about me.” He teased and kissed him again. Soundwave protested to the kissing for a moment while Starscream teased him, then leaned into it.

"How sweet of you. I believe for such a good deed, you should be repaid. Does that sound nice?" He muttered into Soundwave’s audials and rubbed his hips.

Soundwave moved into Starscream’s hands and nodded. He shifted in the chair so that he straddled him and hooked his arms around his neck, pressing his helm against Starscream’s. The heat burning between them both forced them to turn their fans on. Soundwave was already anticipating this the moment Starscream suggested it and began grinding his plates against his. Starscream held him by the waist and moved him faster. He started to take deeper breaths to cool himself since the fans weren’t enough and groaned when his plates finally opened and his spike pressurized.

Soundwave continued to grind on his spike with his cover still on and watched Starscream’s face contort and twist when he applied more pressure. Eventually his own plates opened and Starscream slowed his grinding to a halt. He turned Soundwave so his back was leaning on his chassis and held him up by his waist with one arm. He slipped a single servo into his valve and slid it in and out so painfully slow that Soundwave whined a bit.

He chuckled, “Mm, you want more?”

He waited for an answer and when he got nothing, he continued as he was. Just from one servo though, his whole hand was soaked.

"Well I think that’s enough." He grinned again and bit at Soundwave’s neck. He felt so overwhelmed from the teasing, that he moaned loudly for him to do it again. Starscream couldn’t help but laugh at him.

"You’re so into this Soundwave. Does anyone else know you get this loud, or am I just that special?" He bit his neck again, this time harder.

He moaned loudly again, almost shouting and his frame shook.

"We haven’t even started and you’re already a mess! Oh this will be nice." He moved Soundwave around again so that he faced him. "I want to watch you beg for it. Retract your faceplate."

Soundwave hesitated, even in his dazed and blurry state. But he did it anyway when Starscream commanded him a second time.

"That’s better." He said quietly. "Now hold still."

He took Soundwave by his thighs and slammed his spike into him. He screamed and threw his head back, panting heavily. Starscream drank it in and slammed into him again, reveling in how loud he could make Soundwave. The relief of finally having something inside him was over stimulating and he felt his head fill up with static. He cried out again the more Starscream pushed into him, going deeper each time. The stinging pain of the thrusts mixed with the overall lust was too much and Soundwave couldn’t form words anymore. He just kept whimpering with each push while Starscream changed speeds.

He reciprocated and used Starscream’s momentum to ride him more. He heard Starscream ask a question, but he couldn’t focus enough to answer. The wave of his overload hit him hard and he took a moment to regain himself. But Starscream had no patience and continued thrusting into him through his overload and watching Soundwave squirm and grip him tighter.

Soundwave felt his optics flood from all the stimulation and cried out again. He pressed his helm against Starscream’s again when he felt him shake underneath him and fill his valve. He whined at how full he felt with Starscream’s transfluids spilling out of his valve.

"Such a good job," Starscream noted and held his helm to his. He rubbed a servo gently on Soundwave’s faceplate and kissed him. Soundwave’s optics were still leaking and he fumbled with the kiss. Starscream didn’t care, it was the contact he liked and he held him there for quite a while before releasing him.

Soundwave leaned down and laid his helm against his chassis as he rested and Starscream held him close til they were both ready to move again.


End file.
